1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates generally to motor vehicles bodies and more specifically to reconfigurable truck beds.
2. State of the Art
Pickup trucks have longitudinally vertical stake holes opening through upper edges of the side walls of the truck beds. Flatbed trucks have similar stake holes in the upper surface of the bed for forming stake bed trucks. These trucks of the past can be reconfigured to include livestock guards around peripheries of the truck beds.
Other accessories applied to motor vehicles include bike racks, sports equipment racks, and luggage carriers. These accessories are typically mounted on bumpers, originally provided luggage racks, and vehicle rain gutters.